1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a paperboard blank for forming a tissue dispensing box and the resulting tissue dispensing box.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of tissue dispensing box contains interleaved tissues and a slitted plastic window which holds the top tissue in a pop-up or partially dispensed position ready for easy removal. When the top tissue is dispensed, the following tissue, being interleaved therewith, is pulled through the slit into a pop-up position. The window is a slitted plastic film patch adhered to the underside of the top panel of the box. The patch is of such an extent that a sufficient portion of the patch is exposed to a user so that the user may push his hand through the slit to grip the first tissue and move it to a pop-up position in order to ready a new tissue box for dispensing. One drawback with this known tissue box is that the plastic film of the dispenser is not environmentally friendly. A known alternative tissue dispensing box which avoids the plastic film has an enlarged opening through a portion of the top and one side of the box. A difficulty with such a box is that the dispensing opening does not have a pop-up feature for the tissues in the box.
This invention seeks to overcome drawbacks of known tissue dispensing boxes.